marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Stone (Earth-928)
Alchemax V.P. | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = 's , ; formerly | Relatives = Ty Stone (father, deceased) Miguel O'Hara (son) Kron Stone (son) Nancy Stone (wife, deceased) Anthony Herod (father-in-law); Gabri O'Hara (grandson) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Blackthorne Prison, New York City, New York, United States of America, 2019 A.D.; formerly Alchemax Building, Nueva York, New York, United States of America, 2099 A.D. | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist, terrorist; former C.E.O. of Alchemax, industrialist, businessman | Education = Advanced degree in Business administration | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Alchemax Building, Nueva York | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Death = | Quotation = My men are mounting a defense to save our timeline. And, more importantly, to save me! | Speaker = Tyler Stone | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17 | Overview = Tyler Stone was an high-ranking executive officer at Alchemax Corporation, being a Vice President in charge of the company's Research & Development Department. Tyler also served as a Director of the company, having a seat on the Executive Board. Headquartered in a Nueva York skyscraper, Tyler's Alchemax division controlled the whole city, also through Alchemax's wholly-owned police force, the Public Eye. Stone was secretly the biological father of Miguel O'Hara, an Alchemax geneticist who, after having been caught in an explosion which gave him powers similar to the Heroic Age Spider-Man, became the year 2099's new incarnation of the legendary hero. | HistoryText = Origin & Early Years Not much is known about Tyler's early history. He married Nancy Herod, daughter of an powerful Alchemax Executive, Anthony Herod, for additional wealth or power, and theirs was a mostly loveless marriage. Nancy's father, Anthony Herod, held an high-ranking position at Alchemax, and someone evoking his name was one of the few things that could give Tyler pause. Around the time Nancy gave birth to their son, Kron, Tyler was having an affair with Conchata O'Hara, wife of one of his employees. Conchata became pregnant and gave birth to Tyler's illegitimate son, Miguel O'Hara, who was raised without knowing who his biological father was. Only Tyler and Conchata knew the secret at first, but Nancy admitted she knew the truth to Conchata when Miguel was a teenager, and the two women inexplicably bonded over their poor taste in men. Later, Conchata once hinted that Tyler was responsible for his wife's demise, and she had evidence she could turn over to Anthony Herod if anything ever happened to her. Vice President of Alchemax At some point, Tyler become employed by Alchemax Corporation, serving as a Director at the company's Executive Board, chaired by the reclusive Chief Executive Officer, Avatarr.Stone's Board Director status was first mentioned in - by Latverian dictator Tiger Wylde, then referenced again by the shadowy Alchemax C.E.O. during their conference call in ; the full Executive Board roster has finally been shown in and in a brief cameo in . As the corporation's Vice President in charge of the Research & Development Department,Tyler Stone first appeared as an high-ranking Alchemax executive in , but his position has not been specified; Miguel O'Hara mentions him as Vice President of Research & Development in . Stone headed several projects, including the Corporate Raider Program, the Nova Atlantea undersea colony and the Ares Colony Project, originally codenamed Mars One. Eventually, Miguel O'Hara grew up to become a geneticist working for Tyler at Alchemax on the Corporate Raider Program. When Miguel developed a troubling conscience over human testing, Tyler seemingly had Miguel addicted to the highly potent drug 'Rapture'. Since Alchemax controlled the distribution of Rapture, Tyler was confident Miguel would stay on the program to ensure his supply. Miguel's efforts to rid himself of the addiction using Corporate Raider technologies ended up giving him Spider-Powers, and making him a thorn in Alchemax's side as Spider-Man. Tyler initially told Miguel he had identified Spider-Man as another employee, Aaron Delgato, although there were hints that Tyler knew Miguel's identity even from the beginning. Miguel agreed to return to Alchemax in order to keep access to the tech that made him Spider-Man, in the hopes of reversing it. Then, Tyler decided to hire Stark-Fujikawa Corporation's assassin known as the Specialist to kidnap Kasey Nash in order to lure Spider-Man into battle. However, during the battle against Spider-Man, his throat was accidentally slit as Miguel discovered his new powers included talons. Tyler's son Kron Stone, chronically neglected and physically abused by the family's robot nanny, grew up to be an amoral murderer. His serial killings took the lives of Jake Gallows' extended family, resulting in his transformation into his era's Punisher. Kron, like many other rich people, has the ability to simply purchase his way out of any legal punishment using his Black Card credit. This did not save him from death at Jake's hands. Tyler did not mourn his son's death: he simply flushed what he believes were his son's ashes down the toilet. Kron's real body had encountered and merged with a symbiotic entity believed to be the original Venom. Miguel later infiltrated Tyler's mansion, unexpectedly overhearing his own mother conversing with him, and learned that he was actually Tyler's biological son due to an illicit affair his mother once had with him years ago. He also discovered that the Rapture drug he was given was actually a simulated dose, simply meant to scare Miguel into staying employed by Alchemax. Miguel was never given actual Rapture, and his attempt to cure himself of the drug was unnecessary. One Nation Under Doom When Victor von Doom took control of the White House, becoming the new President of the United States, he decided to organize a meeting with all of the Executives of the American MegaCorps, including Alchemax's Chief Executive Avatarr and Vice President Tyler Stone. At the meeting, Doom declared that every american corporation was going to become controlled by the President himself, then deciding to slay one of the executives gathered at the White House as a demonstration of his power. Under Tyler's advice, President Doom killed Avatarr, who revealed himself to be an alien. Doom then appointed Tyler as the new C.E.O. of Alchemax and Corporate Minister of Megacorporations' activities at his Black Cabinet. At the same time, Tyler was secretly working with his father-in-law, Anthony Herod, and his Chicago Reserve, in order to overthrow Doom by financing the creation of a fake Captain America, which would have been used by Herod as his personal puppet President. Needing to find a replacement Vice President of Alchemax's Research & Development Department, Tyler appointed his biological son Miguel to that position, with President Doom's approval. Returning home to his new fiancée, Dana D'Angelo, Tyler was shot by his former lover, Conchata O'Hara. With Tyler hospitalized at Nueva York's St. Teresa Hospital, Miguel became Alchemax's acting C.E.O. at the request of President Doom. When Tyler's believed-to-be-deceased son, Kron, emerged as Venom, he tried to murder his father while he was in a comatose state, being defeated by Spider-Man. Family Clash Awakening from his comatose state, Tyler tried to regain control of Alchemax from his son Miguel, who, in the meantime, has decided to remain as C.E.O. in order to use Alchemax's resources in a better way than his biological father did. Having doctors declaring Tyler as mentally unfit, Miguel then ordered security to bring Tyler out of the Alchemax Building. Although Miguel nor Tyler mention the C.E.O. position in that issue, Miguel refers himself as the C.E.O. several times, for example in and -46. Later, Tyler had a meeting with Conchata, now Miguel's secretary at Alchemax. Here, he was going to be killed by her, but his life was saved by Miguel himself. At that point, after admitting that he knew from the beginning that Miguel was Spider-Man, he disappeared, revealing to be only an advanced hologram. A Superior 2099 Sometime before this, a temporal anomaly altered the 2099 A.D. Timeline due to the events of the so-called "Age of Ultron". Due to some events that happened in the Heroic Age, Tyler Stone, as well as the entire 2099 A.D. timeline was near to be destroyed. As the C.E.O. of Alchemax, - , , - . he ordered his men to find a solution to correctly restore the timeline. After having seen Spider-Man's presence in the past, they decided to send him to the Heroic Age to avoid a Temporal Paradox. Since he wanted his timeline to be fixed, Tyler accepted to send his arch-enemy to the past. After Spider-Man had found the source of the anomalies to be Tyler's father Tiberius Stone, Tyler blocked him in the past, destroying the time device Alchemax had used to send him back in time. Spider-Verse When the temporal anomaly occurred in the year 2099, the Spider-Man of the Heroic Age was temporarily sent to the future to replace Miguel O'Hara, who had been blocked to the past. There, the so-called Superior Spider-Man started to steal MegaCorporations' technology to build a time portal; after he had successfully entered the Alchemax Building, Tyler employed Venture to kill him. When Miguel O'Hara (the Spider-Man of 2099 A.D.), the Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider ended up in 2099 searching for the Inheritor Daemos, Tyler and his assistant Winston helped the three Spider-Men giving them an Alchemax laboratory to study the Inheritors' cloning process. However, Tyler also acquired the schematics for an interdimensional portal device created by Lady Spider. Into the Past Presumably using the portal decive, Tyler traveled to the year 2016 and became the leader of the Fist, a terrorist organization who started as an offshoot of the Hand. As the leader of the Fist, he organized several attacks in the United States; in one of them, Tempest Monroe went in a comatose state and lost the use of her legs. After Tempest awoke from coma, Tyler visited her and offered her his help to restore her legs, revealing that her boyfriend, Miguel, is his son and that they came from the future. Tempest decided to accept, leaving the Parker Industries Medical with Tyler. After taking her to Blackthorne Prison, he returned Tempest to her humanoid insect form and implanted a suggestive hypnosis, causing her to kill Miguel when he came to rescue her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Cancer * Paraplegic (formerly) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Tyler Stone | Links = }} Category:Stone Family Category:Businesspeople Category:Millionaires Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Cancer (disease)